


I Come ‘Cause I Can’t Disobey

by staleincense



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleincense/pseuds/staleincense
Summary: A reunion leads to a rather interesting night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I’ve been having an actual motivation spark lately. I’ll try getting more works up in the next few weeks. I didn’t want to keep you guys hanging. Also, Haley contributed to this again. I’m trying to get her to make an account on here.

The rising adrenaline of yet another show. His pale skin contrasted against the darkness of his leather jacket. His lips curled into a smile as he admired himself in the mirror, all decked out in leather. He’d never truly admit he had a thing for the material though. Although, it was quite clear.

The heat of the dressing room irritated him. Nobody would notice if he left for a bit, would they? He ran a hand through his shaggy hair as he approached the door, making sure to attempt at opening it discreetly. 

The door opened without a creak, and the not-so-naive singer sneaked out with a snicker of victory. 

The air was slightly cold. A nice relief, he thought. The lights outside of the venue appeared to be on the brink of death, flickering incessantly. For a moment, he thought he’d rather be out here than inside a venue masked by blistering heat.

“I saw you out here,” a voice came from behind him. Usually, he’d be quick to whip out his switchblade, but not in this case. The sweet sound of that familiar voice could lull him forever. He breathed in the familiar scent of cigarettes and sweat.

“God, I’ve missed you.” Trent turned around, smiling stupidly. He eagerly grabbed Brian’s hands like an excited little girl, and cocked his head to the side.

“How’d you know I’d be here?” Trent whispered, admiring Brian’s soft eyes. His unique jawline. Oh, he was so perfect. 

“Chris told me, actually. I thought it’d be a good idea to come visit. Fuck, I’ve missed you too.” Brian’s lips crashed against Trent’s, swirling in ecstasy and longing. These were the subtle moments Trent enjoyed. He wished he could live them over a thousand times. The times he actually appreciated the present.

Trent hugged Brian tight, taking in his familiar scent. The one he’d missed for so many months. Endless touring and band business had kept the two apart. The feeling of longing had grown stronger everyday, only to be broken by this moment.

“I need...” Trent broke off, swallowing the lump in his throat. He found himself unable to speak. He was dazed by the moment.

“What is it, baby?” Brian whispered, staring curiously at Trent. 

“I-I can’t wait.” Trent avoided Brian’s gaze, staring at the wall behind them.

Brian’s smile faltered. He ran his thumb along the side of Trent’s hands, like he was a child, trying to get a full answer out of Trent.

“The show starts soon and I have to actually get ready, but I can’t fucking wait.” Trent pouted, slowly turning to meet Brian’s gaze.

“Wait for what?” Brian’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Oh, I know now.” He stared down at Trent, flashing that familiar, sinister grin Trent knew all too well.

“Look, you go out there and fucking tear everything down. Meet me out here again. I’ve got a place we can...” Brian trailed off, meeting Trent’s eyes again. A tactic of inevitable charm. The thing that got Trent so weak, ripping apart his very core.

“Okay,” Trent just barely whispered, turning to jog back into the venue.


	2. Chapter 2

The air had turned warm as Trent returned to the familiar setting. His unkempt hair stuck to his forehead, coated in sweat and leftover angst. He whistled an old Prince song to himself, unknowingly, as he naturally strolled over to Brian. 

Brian was fumbling with a lighter when he looked up with excited eyes at Trent. He smiled the most dorky smile as he took the shorter man into his arms. Brian didn’t mind his familiar, after show scent. 

“Were you really out here THAT long?” Trent breathed out, hugging Brian tighter.

“No, no. I went and did some shit with the guys. You were on my mind the whole time though, Trent.” 

Trent loved the way his name rang on Brian’s tongue. Perhaps a bit egotistic, but he didn’t care.

“I went a bit crazy up there tonight, man. But then again, when don’t I?” Trent hummed as he leaned against Brian’s chest. This elicited a soft laugh from Brian. Another moment Trent did not want to pass by.

Brian stared down at the man wrapped around him, smiling dolefully. It just was not right, them having to be apart for so long. He never knew it would hit him now.

“You okay?” Trent mumbled, looking up at Brian with concern.

“I can’t believe we always have to be apart.” Brian looked at the pavement beneath him.

Trent frowned. “But we’re here now, together. This is the present, Brian. Stop being fucking sappy.”

“That after-show attitude must really be hitting, huh?” Brian shot an intimidating glare Trent’s way.

“That feeling that’s been digging at my chest propelled me through the whole fucking show, you know.” Trent avoided Brian’s remark and stared back at him with impatience.

“I guess we should do something about it, then.” Brian grinned.

“Yeah, we should,” Trent replied with a hint of sarcasm. 

“You’re quite desperate.” Brian stepped closer to Trent.

“For me,” Brian added, tilting Trent’s chin toward him.

Trent gulped as his Brian’s lips brushed lightly against his.

“There is no way in hell we’re doing this out here.” Trent raised his voice.

"Why not? There isn't many people around and it'll be pretty quick." Brian said, still holding onto Trent's hand eagerly. 

Trent and Brian gazed deeply at each other, with Trent's nervous stare slowly fading into a doe-eyed plead. 

He felt the anticipation rise the more he stared into Brian's ocean blue eyes. Brian moved in on Trent and leaned forward towards him, almost kissing him until Trent let out a nervous sigh. 

He closed his eyes and let out a soft moan and they leaned closer as Trent's quivering lips touched the fullness of Brian's lips. 

With each breath, they savored this intense moment. Trent's face began to flush and he turned red as each deep kiss came.

“C-can’t we go somewhere else?” Trent whined.

“Yes, baby.” Brian rolled his eyes and they walked off in silence. An uncomfortable silence. One that meant waiting for that precious moment.


End file.
